1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for mounting a satellite dish antenna, and more particularly to a portable adjustable stand for mounting a satellite dish antenna which does not require any drilling of holes or physical attachment to the surfaces of a dwelling.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Digital satellite systems (DSS) are growing in popularity. The broad range of channel selections available to the public, pay-per-view movies, and sporting events contribute to the ever-increasing subscriber base. These DSS systems were originally designed with the homeowner in mind and were provided with mounting arrangements for mounting the dish onto the side of a home, rooftop or onto a metal post in the homeowner""s yard. Typically, the digital satellite system includes a control box containing the circuitry, a satellite dish antenna approximately 18xe2x80x3 to 24xe2x80x3 in diameter, and an adjustable arm or mast having a mounting bracket at the lower end thereof for mounting the mast and antenna dish on a supporting surface such as a roof or wall.
The subscriber base for digital satellite systems (DSS) has been increasing rapidly in apartment complexes. Many apartment residents purchase DSS as an alternative to the cable TV provider offered by the apartment leasing company. Apartment leasing companies unable to prevent residents from installing DSS in their complexes have encountered several side effects that have become serious problems.
For example, the drilling and installation that is required to mount the digital satellite system (DSS) may compromise the integrity of the building structures. After a renter moves, the holes drilled to mount the DSS can promote moisture damage and corrosion caused by insects. There are also risks of damage to property by unskilled installers (or renters). There are also risks of injury to persons, if not properly installed, and the aesthetics of the complex may be diminished.
In some communities, the apartment management places restrictions on the installation and mounting of DSS on structures in their apartment complexes, and require the apartment residents to purchase additional insurance.
Some apartment residents, in violation of these restrictions, place their digital satellite receiver dishes on railings and walls. Others create crude stands, such as stands made of a wooden or metal post, an inverted flowerpot, or a bucket filled with cement, for affixing the digital satellite receiver dish. Still others purchase either TV antenna or digital satellite dish tripods that undesirably occupy a large amount of space on a private balcony or small patio.
There are several patents that disclose supports of various constructions and configurations for mounting or supporting digital satellite dish antennas.
Plunk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,010 discloses a portable support stand for a small diameter satellite dish having a lower support base comprising a pair of legs having parallel straight portions attached to the bracket at the lower end of the mast arm of the dish with outer ends diverging outwardly from each other and spaced from each other a distance greater than the diameter of the satellite dish for supporting the stand on a horizontal surface in a free standing relation. To stabilize the base support base and minimize overturning, a ballast is positioned over the legs. The ballast may comprise a sand bag, concrete block, a pan filled with sand or water, a plastic water jug, a planter in which soil and flowers are positioned, or other similar devices having a weight of over around 20 pounds.
Wanat, U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,405 discloses an apparatus for releasably mounting a dish satellite antenna in a window jam opening. A mounting board having a length corresponding to the width of the window jam opening and having a width corresponding to the width of the mounting bracket is provided. At least one tensioning member is connected to the mounting board such that tensioning the tensioning member releasably fastens the mounting board within the window jam opening. The apparatus is positioned on the outside of the window and the window can be opened and closed without interference.
Wirth, Jr., et al, discloses a polar mount for a satellite dish antenna having the flattened ends of three metal tubes bolted together to form a triangular base having three corners. Three tubular leg members have their corresponding lower flattened ends joined to the respective corners of the base. One leg member constitutes the polar axis shaft. The other two leg members are telescopic and adjustable in length. The upper ends of the two telescopic leg members and the upper end of the polar axis shaft are connected at a common point to create a pyramid-shaped structure.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a portable adjustable stand for mounting and supporting a digital satellite dish antenna that eliminates the need for drilling holes and physical attachment to the surfaces of a dwelling with screws, bolts, or other fasteners. The stand has a pair of parallel spaced laterally adjustable longitudinal bracket mounting members and a first and second transverse cross member. The longitudinal bracket mounting members are provided with apertures for receiving and securing an existing mounting foot or mounting bracket of a variety of different commercially available satellite dish antennas. When assembled, the bracket at the lower end of the dish mast arm is secured on the longitudinal bracket mounting members inwardly a short distance from one of the transverse cross members and the mast arm extends toward the other transverse cross member. The outer ends of the shorter transverse cross members extend perpendicular to and laterally outward from opposite ends of the longitudinal bracket mounting members to provide lateral support against tipping over and the center of gravity of the mast arm and dish reflector is generally centered over the center of the stand. The stand allows the dish antenna to be placed indoors or outdoors on a horizontal supporting surface, such as the floor of a dwelling, balcony, or patio and can be easily transported from one location to another.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable adjustable stand for mounting a satellite dish antenna that eliminates the need for drilling holes and physical attachment to the surfaces of a dwelling with screws, bolts, or other fasteners.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable adjustable stand for mounting a satellite dish antenna which is easily adjustable to accommodate the existing mounting bracket or mounting foot of a variety of different commercial satellite dish antennas.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable adjustable stand for mounting a satellite dish antenna that is lightweight and easily transportable from one location to another.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable adjustable stand for supporting a satellite dish antenna indoors or outdoors on a horizontal supporting surface, such as the floor of a dwelling, balcony, or patio.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable adjustable stand for supporting a satellite dish antenna in a stable, freestanding, position on a horizontal supporting surface and does not require ballast to prevent overturning.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable adjustable stand for mounting and supporting a satellite dish antenna that can be packaged and sold in a small box in a disassembled condition.
A further object of this invention is to provide a portable adjustable stand for mounting and supporting a satellite dish antenna that is easily and quickly assembled and disassembled without special tools.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a portable adjustable stand for mounting and supporting a satellite dish antenna which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and rugged and reliable in operation.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a portable adjustable stand for mounting and supporting a digital satellite dish antenna that eliminates the need for drilling holes and physical attachment to the surfaces of a dwelling with screws, bolts, or other fasteners. The stand has a pair of parallel spaced laterally adjustable longitudinal bracket mounting members and a first and second transverse cross member. The longitudinal bracket mounting members are provided with apertures for receiving and securing an existing mounting foot or mounting bracket of a variety of different commercially available satellite dish antennas. When assembled, the bracket at the lower end of the dish mast arm is secured on the longitudinal bracket mounting members inwardly a short distance from one of the transverse cross members and the mast arm extends toward the other transverse cross member. The outer ends of the shorter transverse cross members extend perpendicular to and laterally outward from opposite ends of the longitudinal bracket mounting members to provide lateral support against tipping over and the center of gravity of the mast arm and dish reflector is generally centered over the center of the stand. The stand allows the dish antenna to be placed indoors or outdoors on a horizontal supporting surface, such as the floor of a dwelling, balcony, or patio and can be easily transported from one location to another.